Of Kunai and Shuriken
by xXTsumetaiXx
Summary: All Tenten wanted was to improve her skills as fighter...she even went to the trouble of finding a academy of fighters...but they won't let her in. Just because she's a girl. However,Tenten's going in to prove girls kick butt as hard as boys! ON HIATUS!
1. Today's the day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.No matter how much I wish I did.

Hola readers! I just had a random story idea and here it is! Some of you are probably thinking Tenten doesn't have much character depth , but I do not care! Also if you read my other story,I will try to update next week. I'm having a bit of writers block as to what comes next...

This story takes place when most of Naruto is 15 (making Neji and Tenten 16) They aren't really ninjas in this story...but fighting experts.Everyone still has their bloodlines though...but why...I don't know...

This chapter is rated T for crossdressing.

* * *

Today's the day! Tenten thought to herself. No longer would she have to train by herself! Today she was going to The Crosspoint Academy for weapon and martial arts masters! It was one of the most prestigious schools around and had multiple training areas for combat. 

Tenten swiftly put her clothes on and made her hair up into its usual buns. She grabbed her purse and her luggage swiftly walked out the door.

_I can't wait!!_

Soon afterwards...

Tenten had finally reached her destination. The spacious grounds and green scenery was just as how she had imagined.

_Whoa...it's so big!_

She sprinted up to the front desk, where there was an incredibly bored and sickly looking man.

"How can I cough help you?" He said moving some of his brown hair out of his eyes.

"I'm here for my tution,sir."Tenten said, showing him her papers.

"You must be mistaken. This isn't a school for girls." The man coughed, giving them back.

"Huh?"

"This is the Crosspoint Academy for _male_ weapon and martial arts masters..." He said pointing at the school sign.

_You've got to be KIDDING!!_

"You're going to have to go somewhere else for your weapon and martial arts needs." He sighed.

"No! I'm going to go HERE!!" Tenten yelled, slamming her fists on the counter.

"Miss, am I going to have to get security in here?" He said dully.Tenten growled angrily, then sighed.

"Fine, fine I'm going..." Tenten muttered, exiting the building.

_It's not fair! I wanted to go here! There are no schools like this for girls!! And it's not like I can magically turn into a boy! Say...that's not such a bad idea..._

She quickly rushed to her house to change.

One hour later...

A boy with long brown hair strode into the main entrance. A confident smile on his face he casually strode up to the front desk.

_They'll never know..._

"May I help you sir?" The man sighed.

"Yeah,I'm here for my tuition." The boy said handing him of his papers.

"Tenshi,huh...hm...do I know you?" The man asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

_Oh.**SHIT.**_

"No, I don't think so. I guess I just have that sort of face..."Tenshi said sweating slightly.

"Okay. Orientations over there." He said pointing to the left.

"Thanks!" He smiled running down the hallway.

_Yes! I went past him! And they didn't suspect a thi-_

Tenshi (aka Tenten) had run smack dab into the student council president.

Hyuuga Neji.

Papers flew into the air and scattered all over the floor. He glared at her violently and began to pick them up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tenten said picking them up.

"Hn." He said, picking up the rest of the papers.Tenten gave him the rest of them and he snatched them out of her hands.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you here before." He said studying her.

"I'm Tente- I mean Tenshi.Yeah, I'm Tenshi..." She said sticking out her hand to shake.He stared at her hand for a second and seemed to dissaprove of it.

"Well,Tenshi,don't run in the halls." He commanded. Neji then got up strode away.

_I hope I don't see him again..._

She got up and went into the lecture hall where they were having orientation. A man with spikey white hair was talking at a podium. Tenten settled into her seat and listened to what he was saying.

"Principal Jiraya has disappeared again...I know you all don't want to be here, so I'll make this brief. No fighting outside of class. Anyone seen skipping their classes will immediately be sent to detention. NO EXCEPTIONS.Now,I'll start listing the sets of roommates...by the way you can't change them..."The man heaved a sigh. "Okay,Hm...Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi..."

_Wow...how interesting...yawn..._

Tenten yawned and soon dozed off.

"Wake up. It's time to go." A voice said, lightly shaking her.

"Five more minutes mommy..." Tenten mumbled.

"WAKE UP!"

Tenten snored loudly.

****

"WAKE UP!!!!"

Tenten woke up cold and clothes dripping wet. She opened her eyes to find an annoyed Neji standing in front of a boy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut.

"Why'd you do that!" Tenten yelled, glaring at him.

"You wouldn't wake up. It's your own fault." He stated.

"You didn't have to throw water on him!" The boy yelled.

"Yes. I did." Neji said, walking away.

_Wow, I feel so loved here..._

"Don't let him get to you. He's always like that...I'm Lee, by the way."The other boy said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tenshi."

_"_Well,Tenshi,you may want to get some new clothes on..." Lee said.Tenten studied her now sopping wet clothes and sighed.

"Yeah...say do you remember where they said my room was?" Tenten asked.

"No...but I do remember Neji saying you were his roommate..." Lee stated.

_WHAT!?! I have to share a room with HIM!?!?_

"If you run, you may be able to catch up with him..."

"Nah,I'd rather not...I'll just ask one of the teachers..." Tenten sighed. She walked up to the teacher who had announced the rooms.

"Um,could you tell me which room I'm in?"

"Sure...what's you name?" The man asked.

"Tenshi." The man checked his list, eyes scanning for her name.

"Alright,Tenshi...you're in dorm...321."

"Thank you Mr..."

"Hatake." He muttered pulling out a novel.

"Okay then...thanks Mr. Hatake." Tenten said eyeing his book.

_Eww...that's one of those...'adult novels'...Why's he reading that? I wonder..._

"Hey! Tenshi! Let's GO!" Lee yelled across the room.

"I'm coming! " She replied, running towards him.

_Maybe...it won't be so bad here..._


	2. Exposed

Hello my readers! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update,but I had exams...blech.Who gives an exam and expects you to turn in a research paper in!! Also I've been feeling a bit under the weather...Anyways...

This story is rated T for...Neji..saying some...rude things...about Tenten...

I don't own Naruto.I wish I did,but I don't.

* * *

_Well,there goes that idea..._

Tenten was sitting on her bed,on the verge of falling sleep again.Neji was walking around the room,

"You will not go in my stuff.You will not copy my homework.You will not eat my snac- **HEY! WAKE UP!!!"**

"Wha-!?!" Tenten yelled jolting her head upward.Neji stood over her with a nasty glare.

_Uh oh..._

"You _will_pay attention when_I _talk to _you"_ Neji said venomously.

"Must you yell all the time Neji?" Tenten asked. "And I really _DON'T_ have to do _ANYTHING_you say."

"Hn."Neji muttered handing her a piece of paper.Tenten looked at it looked at suspicously,then put it down next to her.

"It's your schedule." Neji stated.Tenten took a quick glance at it and then put it in her backpack.

"Well,I'm going to go to the training grounds.Later." Tenten said,heading out the door.

"Hn." Neji said,watching her leave.

_That Tenshi...there's something different about him..._

Neji then walked down to front desk, where the same man was reading a magazine.

"Hello, Genma." Neji greeted him.The man looked up from his magazine,glaring at him.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"Do you know anything about a person named Tenshi?"

"No,not really..." Genma muttered,reading his magazine once more.Neji heaved a sigh.

"Oh wait...there was this girl who came in...looked just like him.Maybe they were twins..."

"Oh? And what was her name?"

"Ah...Tenten.She tried to enroll.I almost had to get security. "

_Now I've got something!_

Neji then rushed back up to his room,grinning evilly.

_I knew there was something different about him..._

_**Meanwhile with Tenten**_

Tenten was practicing with her weapons when she suddenly had a ominous shudder.

_Something's not right..._

She packed up her weapons,and quickly headed for the dorm.Once inside,she was greeted by a dark room,and Neji,grinning evilly.

"Neji? Hello! Is anyone in here?" Tenten asked flipping on the light."Neji,why were you sitting in the dark like that?"

"Well,I don't know why,_**Tenten.**_" Neji smirked.

_Oh.__**SHIT! WHAT DO I DO!!!! **__Wait...calm down Tenten...take a deep breath...play it cool..._

"Tenten? Who's that?"

"Oh,don't act like you don't know.It's _**you.**_" Neji said smirking.Tenten gulped. "The first time I met you,I noticed some things..." Neji continued,smirking still.

"Like what?" Tenten asked.

"Like how your chest goes out a little,almost as if you have breasts..." Neji stated.

Tenten looked down at her chest,blushing slightly.

_I guess baggy shirts can't hide them...I should've bound them down..._

"Also,there's your small stature,high pitched voice and..." Neji looked down at Tenten's pants.

"And?"

"Those pants are tight,yet there is no bulge down there.That can only let me assume that you are a girl and don't have a penis."

"What!?!" Tenten yelled,blushing even more.

"Yes,you can to fool the others..." Neji said walking towards her,"But you cannot fool me..."

"You're just imagining things..." Tenten said,turning away from him.

"Oh,am I? If you really are a boy,you'll have no problem taking off your shirt."Neji smirked.

_...this isn't good..._

"I'd rather not."Tenten mumbled.

"Then I'll find out." Neji stated.Neji closed his eyes,and opened them,veins bulging around them.

Tenten's eyes widened.

_W-what's this feeling! It's like he can see...right through me!_

"Well...I've got to say...I didn't think your chest was that small...what are you, an A?"

"Hey! I'm a B thank...you..."Tenten blushed,realising what she just said.

"You just dug your own grave,Tenten." Neji chuckled a little.

"You won't tell...will you?"

"I won't..."

_Hm...maybe he's not such a jerk after all..._

"Not as long as you do all the chores around here..."

"What!?!" Tenten yelled,grabbing ahold of his shirt.

"Well...I'm going to take a shower now..." Neji said,releasing himself from Tenten's grasp.He grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. "Later."

_Ooh! That Neji! He makes me so mad!! _

Tenten glared violently at the door,then sighed.

_Those dishes aren't going to clean themselves..._

Tenten the proceeded to wash the dishes,muttering some colorful words.

_That Neji...who does he think he is anyway...OMG!!_

Tenten dropped a dish and gasped in awe of...


	3. Neji!

I don't own Naruto.I wish I did,but I don't.I also don't own any of the mentioned cereals.

For leaving that evil clifhanger,I made this chapter faster than I usually would have.Be grateful,my readers.

This chapter is rate T for nudity and peeping.

* * *

Neji had on nothing but his boxers.

_Wow...he's hot...WAIT!!! Don't stare! __**DON'T STARE!**_

Neji laughed a little," You may want to stop drooling..."

"I'm not droo-" Tenten checked the side of her mouth, and blushed a little.

_I stand corrected..._

"Don't you need to clean that broken plate up?" Neji asked, putting on T-shirt.

"Oh...yeah..." Tenten mumbled. She got a broom, swept up the shards, and threw them away.Neji laid on his bed, and yawned a little. Soon he closed his eyes and appeared to be asleep.

_Good...all the shards... are gone...Oh what's this? Neji's asleep...Aww...wait...did _**I**_ think that? Okay..._

Tenten sighed and began to change, but heard a little chuckle. She shrugged it off and continued to change into her pajamas. There was yet another chuckle and Tenten began to grow a bit angry.

"Neji..." Tenten growled.

Neji woke up, and rubbed his eyes. "What is it..." Neji groaned

"You've been watching me change!! YOU _**PERVERT!!!" **_Tenten screeched.

"What?!?" Neji yelled.

"Don't play dumb with me! You kept laughing while I changed!" Tenten continued.

"What are you talking about?" Neji muttered.

"You know what!" She said, glaring at him.

"Headmaster Jiraya...he was the one watching..." Neji mumbled.

"Why would the headmaster peep in a dorm room boys are supposed to be in?" Tenten questioned.

"I don't know. He just does." Neji stated.

"Oh...hey wait...your story doesn't add up...which means you lying!! NEJI!!! YOU PERV!!!"

"For the last time, I WAS ASLEEP!!!" Neji yelled.

"Whatever..." Tenten muttered.

Tenten looked around the room and noticed a window was open. She shut the window and pulled the curtains over it.

"G'night Tenten." Neji muttered, going to sleep.

Tenten sighed, let her hair down, turned off the light and went to bed.

**Meanwhile outside...**

There was a man outside with white hair grinning.

_So a girl managed to sneak into here without being detected...we really need to increase security...this is the third one..._

He then went back to the headmaster's quarters.

**The next morning...**

_**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEEP!**_ Tenten's alarm clock blared.Neji hit the snooze button as Tenten continued to snore.

"Come on Tenten,time to wake up..." Neji said, shaking her a little.

_Here we go again..._

"Wake, up Tenten..." Neji said, shaking her a bit more.

"Hurry..." Tenten mumbled in her sleep.

_Hm...she's talking in her sleep...I wonder what she's dreaming about..._

"Neji...Neji...go faster..." Tenten muttered.Neji blushed a bright red.

_...Tenten's thinking about me and her doing..._

"Wash those dishes faster,Neji!!" Tenten yelled in her sleep.

_Oh..._

Tenten got up out of the bed and began to laugh.Neji scowled at her, and started to get dressed.

"That wasn't funny..." Neji sighed.

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious!!! You honestly thought that I was dreaming about that? I've only known you for a day!"

Tenten said between laughs. Then Neji took off his shirt again.

_Ahh...Neji's shirtless again..._

"Is there anything you want to tell me Tenten?" Neji said with a smirk.Tenten turned away from him.

"No...I don't."

"Fine, whatever," Neji said, putting on another shirt. He then put some more pants on and went and fixed himself some cereal.Tenten sighed and went into the kitchen. She took a bowl and looked for some cereal.

"Neji? Do we have any Fruit Loops?" Tenten asked looking through the cabinets.

"No."

"Coco Puffs?"

"No."

"Lucky Charms?"

"No!"

"Neji! Didn't you buy any _good _cereal?!?!" Tenten exclaimed. "Am I supposed to eat Shredded Wheat!!?!" (lol that rhymed!)

"Yes." Neji stated.

"B-but!!! That stuff is nasty!!!" Tenten whined.

"Just eat it." Neji sighed.Tenten found a bowl and fixed her cereal. She ate it and cringed.

"It's not that bad..." Neji sighed.

"Hn." Tenten said.

**After Breakfast **

Still unhappy from eating that cereal,Tenten went into the bathroom to take her shower. Clean blue tiles surrounded her as well as a very clean shower.

_I don't see why Neji makes me clean...He does a pretty good job himself... _

She turned the water on and stepped inside.

_Ah..._

**Meanwhile Outside**

Neji had gotten up and was getting ready for school.

_Backpack, check. Kunai,check.Shuriken,check.Scrolls,check.Tenten in a towel, he- Whoa!!!!_

"Neji? I thought you had left already..." Tenten said.

"Uh...no...I hadn't just yet..." Neji mumbled blushing.

"Oh, um...well...could you hand me that shirt over there?" Tenten asked, pointing to a red shirt by her bed.

"Sure..." Neji muttered. He picked up the shirt and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" Tenten smiled. She then went back into the bathroom.

"You're welcome..."

Then Neji had a powerful,overwelming urge. He knew he shouldn't do it. She'd definitely get him. But he didn't care. What she could he do to him anyway? He knew that he could _still _tell her little secret if she did anything...so there was no downside... right?

_I __**HAVE **__to look in here!!_

Yes, dear old Neji finally gave in to his hormones and peeped. He slowly creaked open the door and looked inside.

_Wow...I guess she does wear a B..._

"Oh yeah..." Neji muttered, grinning.

"Hm.."Tenten said, binding her cheat down. After that she put on her shirt. She posed in the mirror a few times, checking to see if she looked enough like a boy.

_I have this odd feeling I'm being watched...Oh well. Now Neji can't say he can see my brea-Why's the door open?_

Tenten came closer and closer to the door.

_Crap! I've got to get out of here!!_

Neji was about to get up, but his shirt had gotten caught on something.

_Of all the times..._

Tenten had opened up the door and saw Neji yanking on his shirt desperately.

_Uh oh..._

_**"NEJI!!!!!!!"**_

Neji's shirt mysteriously became uncaught and he took his backpack and ran.

"Later Tenten,Bye!" He yelled running out the door.

"That Neji..." Tenten muttered shaking her head. She then took her schedule and backpack and left.

_I'm going to get him after school..._


	4. The first day of school

Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been _really_ having writers block when it comes to this one...and I'm trying to think of mush and romantic situations to put in the story...not to mention making it go by faster...but anyway...

I don't own Naruto.I wish I did but I don't.

This chapter is rated T for randomness.

* * *

Tenten looked in the distance at Neji,who continued to run.

_He's gone now...which class do I have first? Let's see...Sword techniques class...Room 101..._

Tenten stumbled around until she reached her class.She opened up the door to see that there were few people inside.There were many types of swords around,decorating the walls.

_Looks like I'm a bit early..._

She took her backpack and sat near a boy with long purple hair tied in a high ponytail.

_Wow...he looks kinda like Neji...maybe they're related..._

"Hi,I'm Tenshi.What's you're name?" Tenten asked.

"I'm...Hiroshi..." He muttered.

"It's nice to meet you.Say,are you related to Neji Hyuuga?"

"Uh..."

The bell rang suddenly and the teacher came in. He was a tall man,whom was very muscular.He was wearing a simple black shirt and some black pants.

_Whoa...he doesn't have any eyebrows..._

"My name is Zabuza Momochi,and I'm going to be your instructor for this year.I will put up with no nonsence, no sleeping and no slacking off.Now let's start roll call...Shino Abura-"

A boy with black hair pulled into a high,spikey ponytail walked in.He yawned a little and sat near a boy who was eating some chips.

"Shikamaru...we've had this discussion before..." Zabuza growled.

"Yeah...and...your point is..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Detention for a week.You too,Choji.You know you're not supposed to eat in here.Wait until lunch." Zabuza says,yanking the chips out of the boy's hands.

The two boys groan as he continues to call roll.

**At Lunch...**

Tenten grabbed her bento and headed towards the lunchroom.She opened the door and saw a multitude of students,talking and eating together.

_Where to sit..._

"Oi! Tenshi!!!"A voice yelled.She turned to see Lee,waving at her to sit down.Tenten walked across the room and joined Lee at his table.

"YOSH!! CURRY!!" Lee exclaimed eating his food. Tenten sweatdropped,but continued to eat.

"Hello Tenshi." A voice said from behind her.Tenten turned around to see Neji smirking at her.She glared at him as he sat down beside her.He pulled out his lunch and began to eat as well.

"Hi,everyone.Can I sit here?" A boy asked.

"Sure you can,Kankuro!" Lee exclaimed.He sat down and another boy with red hair sat down as well.

"Hey,I haven't seen you before.What's your name?" the one named Kankuro

"I'm Tenshi."Tenten replied.

"Tenshi,huh? Well my name is Kankuro and this is Gaara." He said pointing to the red haired boy.The one named Gaara studied Tenten,looking uninterested and the table grew quiet except for the noises from Lee eating.

_He has no eyebrows either...do these people shave them off!!_

"We're going to have to have a talk about what you did this morning..." Tenten whispered over to Neji.

"What are you going to do? Don't forget,I still can reveal your secret..." Neji whispered back.

_Damn...I forgot..._

"What are you two talking about over there?" Lee asked.

"We were discussing some issues between roommates.It is no concern of yours,Lee."Neji stated.

"What kind of issues?" Kankuro asked.

"Well-"

"Neji peeped in on me in the bathroom!" Tenten blurted out.It seemed that the whole cafeteria grew silent to what she said.Gaara looked slightly interested.

"Wow...Neji...I didn't know you went that way..." Kankuro said,shocked.

"Hm...Tenshi,are you sure it was Neji and wasn't some fangirl?" Lee asked.

Neji gave Tenten a menancing glare.Tenten gulped.

"Oh,yeah.It was probably my fangirls again...Darn those fangirls!" Tenten laughed a little.Lee chucked and went back to get some more curry.

"How could a fangirl enter your dorm without you,Neji,or any faculty finding out?" Gaara asked,looking at her suspicously.

"Uh...because she was a ninja?"

"Oh really...interesting..." Gaara stated.He then gave Tenten a hard,cold stare.Tenten began to squirm in her seat.

_This guy is scaring me..._

"Gaara,could you stop staring at Tenshi? He's already tramatized by the fact he's being watched." Neji stated.The two glared at each other for quite some time.Lee came back and continued to eat his curry.The bell rang breaking the tension between the the two students.

"This was fun! Maybe we should eat lunch again sometime!!" Lee exclaimed,totally oblivious to what had happened.Gaara sighed and started to walk away.

_Phew..._

"Sorry about that...Gaara can be a bit of a-"

"Kankuro..." Gaara growled.Kankuro sweatdropped and went with Gaara.

"I've got to go.I have P.E. next. Bye!" Lee exclaimed,running towards the gym.

"I have to go to gym too." Neji stated,walking towards the gym.

"Wait! Um...Neji...thanks for helping me back there but...why did you do it?" Tenten questioned.

"Because Gaara is a very...convincing person.If he had continued,you probably would have admitted you were a girl thus leading to many problems for us." Neji sighed.

"Oh..."

_Well,I guess that's to be expected..._

"Well,I need to get to P.E. Later,Tenshi."

"Bye..." Tenten muttered.

_Let's see what class do I have next? ...that's wierd...I have P.E. too..._

Tenten hurried off to the gym.

**At the gym**

Tenten rushed into the gym just before the bell rang.

"Phew! Good thing I got in on time!" Tenten sighed with relief.

"Yeah,just barely." Neji said with a smirk.

"Oh,I can't wait til sensei gets here! This class is so much fun!" Lee exclaimed,jumping up and down.

_I wonder what makes it so much fun..._

Then a man came in wearing a forest green shirt and bright orange pants.

"Hello my youthful students! Are you ready to learn!" the man asked loudly.No one responded except for Lee,who yelled

"Yes sensei! I'm very much ready to learn!"

"Atta boy Lee! Now,for those who don't know I'm Maito Gai and I will be your gym teacher!" The man named Gai exclaimed.

"YOSH!!! Sensei you're so awesome!!"

"No,Lee YOU'RE awsome!!"

The two continued to say how awesome each other was and ended up hugging each other with crashing waves in the background.

"How do they-"

"No one knows Tenshi,no one knows." Neji stated.

"They always do that..." a boy with spikey pink hair muttered nearby.

"Anyway...where was I...oh yeah! Today you will be sparring with a partner.And I expect everyone to wear their uniforns tommorrow!"

"Yes sensei..." The class groaned.

"Sakuya-kun,will you be my partner please?"Lee asked the boy with pink hair.

"No,Lee." Sakuya sighed,agrivated.He then ran over to another boy with black spikey black hair.

"Sasuke-kun,do you want to spar together!?!" The boy asked,blushing.

"No.You're annoying and you're too easy to beat." The boy named Sasuke said.Sakuya looked a bit hurt as he walked away.

"Earth to Tenshi...Are you there?" Neji said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wha- huh?" She said getting out of a trance.

"You space out too much." He sighed. "Anyway,we seem to be the only people partner-less so...let's get started."

"Uh, sure." Tenten replied.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you though." Neji stated.

"Who said I wanted you to?" Tenten smirked.She then assumed a defensive position.Neji got into his usual stance.

"Ready...go!" Neji yelled .He turned his Byakugan on and Tenten shivered.

_How does he do that...thing?_

Tenten threw a kunai at him and he doged it.She threw some shuriken and he caught them all.

"And I thought you were doing to be a challenge..." Neji sighed.Tenten glared at him and charged,kunai in hand.Neji then pulled out a kunai of his own.Tenten attacked again and again,but Neji just continued to block them.Eventually she grew tired.

_Must keep fighting..._

She threw some shuiken at Neji who,yet again,evaded them.

"Had enough?" Neji smirked.Tenten's knees grew weak and she wobbled falling to the floor.

Tenten gave Neji a dirty glare.Lee walked over to Tenten.

"Tenshi? It's time to go...Tenshi?" Lee asked,shaking her.

"Too...tired...can't...move..." Tenten mumbled.

"Neji!! What did you do to Tenshi?" Gai asked.

"We just sparred.That's all." Neji shrugged.

"Well,you can just take Tenshi to the infermary."Gai stated.

"No! I don't wanna!" Tenshi suddenly yelled sitting up.

"Well, it appears to me that Tenshi doesn't need to go there." Neji smirked.He then took his things and went to his next class.Tenten shook her head and sighed.

_That Neji..._


	5. PMS

Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update.My (evil) parents took my computer away making it very hard to update.Anyway,to make up for it,I'm making this chapter longer than usual.Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto.No matter how much I wish I did.I don't own any of the products/companies mentioned in this story. I also don't own Sailor Moon.

This story is rated T for PMS.

* * *

**That Saturday...**

Neji woke up with a start.His stomach growled and he sighed.

_Hm...what to have for breakfast..._

Neji walked over to the kitchen and fixed himself some cereal.He sighed and ate his Wheaties.

_I wonder why Tenten hates Wheaties so much...I've had them all week and they aren't that bad..._

He contnued to eat as he heard Tenten groan as the alarm went off.She slammed her fist on the snooze button and went back to sleep.

"Tenten,why do you push the snooze button when its just going to go off again?" Neji questioned.

"Shut up." Tenten replied,voice muffled in the pillows.Neji sighed and washed his bowl form his cereal.He then went over to Tenten's bed and yanked the covers off of her.Tenten shivered and clutched her pillow in her arms.Neji reached for the pillow and started to pull it from up under her.Tenten gave him a very dirty glare and pulled back.Neji began to get angry and he yanked harder.

"GET UP! It's time to train!!!" He yelled.

"Noo..."Tenten whined,still clutching her pillow.Tenten then sighed angrily and let go of the pillow sending Neji falling backwards onto his bed.

"There.I'm up.Are you happy now!?!" Tenten snarled.She stormed off into the bathroom leaving Neji to get dressed.He stared at the door in confusion.

_Hm...she's been more...grouchy lately...I wonder why..._

Neji sighed and began to get dressed.As he continued,he heard Tenten groan from the bathroom.The groaning began to get louder and Tenten sounded like she was in a lot of pain.Neji walked up to the door and knocked on it a little.

"Um...Tenten...are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"No..." she groaned from inside.

"Well...what's wrong?" Neji asked.

"I...I don't wanna tell you..." Tenten groaned.She flushed the toilet,washed her hands,and walked outside clutching her stomach.

"Tell me Tenten." Neji commanded.Tenten sighed and muttered something.

"I can't hear you Tenten."Neji stated.Tenten looked away from him.

"I-I'm on my period..." She mumbled looking a bit embarrased.Neji seemed a bit surpised.

"Um...okay then..." Neji said.There was a bit of an awkward silence and Neji reached for his backpack.

"I'm...just...gonna...go now..." He said reaching for the door.

"Wait! Could you do me a favor?" Tenten asked.

"I guess."

"Could you get me a few things from the store?"

"Okay." Neji said.Tenten scribbled on a piece of paper all of the things she needed and handed it to him.Neji sighed and took the list.

_This shouldn't be too hard...it'll only take a few minutes so...I can do it later._

**A few hours later...**

Neji smirked at the demolished dummies and tree branches around him.

_Well...I'm done training...what was I supposed to do next...Oh yeah!_

He pulled the list from out of his pocket.

_Let's see...Midol...chocolate?What does she need chocolate for? What else...pads? TAMPONS!?! PANTY LINERS!!!! I have to get her period stuff!!!And she didn't even give me any money to buy it with!!!!!_

Neji sighed heavily.

_Well...I better go on ahead and get the stuff before I get seen with it..._

**At the store...**

Neji looked around to see if there was any people he knew nearby...

_The coast is clear..._

Neji walked inside to see vast shelves filled with items.He grabbed a basket and began to search for the items on the list.Soon he had most of the items.The only things that were left were the "feminine products." Neji looked around ,quickly took the pads,tampons and all of the other "feminine products" on the list and ran towards the cash registers.

_Almost there..._

"Hi,Neji!" a voice said from behind him.

_DAMNIT!!!!_

"Uh...hi Lee."

"Soo...what cha got there?" Lee asked peering into Neji's basket.Neji snatched in away from him.

"That is no concern of yours,Lee."

"Okay then." Lee said eyeing the basket.Neji put his items on the counter and the cashier scanned them.He paused and gave Neji a confused stare.Neji gave the cashier a dirty glare.

"Haven't you seen a man buy pads before!?" Neji asked.The cashier shook his head no and went back to scanning items.Lee looked a bit confused as well.

"...Neji...what do you need pads for?" Lee asked.

"There're for my cousin."

"But...isn't Hinata at a boarding school? Why would you need to-"

"They're for Hinabi,not Hinata!"

"...Oh.Well okay then!" Lee smiled not pressing the matter any further.Neji sighed in relief as the the man finished bagging the items.He quickly took the bags and ran out the door.

_I'm glad Lee's too dumb to realise this school's not near my house..._

**Meanwhile with Tenten**

Tenten was trying her very best to deal with her period.Unfortunately,that meant sitting on the toilet waiting for Neji to come back.She heard the door open and and the sound of bags falling on the floor.

"I'm back!!" Neji yelled.Tenten swung open the door of the bathroom and ran over to Neji.

"Do you have the it?" She asked,scary aura around her.

"Yeah..." Neji said holding the bags up.

"Yay!" Tenten squealed giving him a hug.Neji looked a bit surpised and as Tenten skipped into the bathroom.He shook his head and chuckled.

_That Tenten..._

**Fifteen minutes later**

Tenten had finished putting on her items' and took a shower.She was fully dreesed as 'Tenshi' and came out of the bathroom.She walked into the kitchen and put something into the microwave.

"Tenten,what are you doing? I thought we were going to go train."

"Aw,Neji! We always train! Lets watch a movie!" She said bringing out a DVD and some popcorn.Neji sighed.

"Oh,alright.We'll watch a movie." Tenten smiled and put the DVD.She sat down on the bed next to Neji as the movie came on.

"What movie are we watching?" Neji asked.

"You'll see..."

**Thirty minutes later**

Tenten's eyes were glued to the television as she ate the popcorn.

"No, Sailor Moon! Don't do it!!" Tenten cried out to the televison.

"Tenten,they can't hear yo-"

"Shh!" Neji sighed and continued to watch the movie.

"Don't use the silver crystal!!You'll die!!!!" Tenten cried out.Neji shook his head.

_She just doesn't get it..._

**One hour later**

"Oh,Sailor Moon...we saved the world!" The television said.The credits came on and Neji sighed in relief.

_I thought that movie would never end..._

Neji tried to get up take the DVD out only to find something lying on his shoulder.

_Tenten?_

Tenten had fallen asleep on Neji halfway during the movie during the needless character flashbacks.Neji sighed.

_Well...I can't just leave her here..._

Neji shook Tenten a little.

"Tenten...Tenten...wake up..." He said.Tenten rubbed her eyes as she woke up.

"I guess I fell asleep..." Tenten mumbled lifting her head from Neji's shoulder.She realised what she had slept on and jolted awake.

"Ah! Neji,I'm sorry-I didn't realise I fell asleep on you!" Tenten said blushing lightly.

"It's okay." Neji sighed.Tenten sighed in relief.

"I'm still sleepy...I'm gonna take a nap."Tenten yawned going over to her bed.She fell onto it,closing her eyes on contact.

"G'night..."She mumbled.Neji chuckled a little and started to study.

_She never fails to amuse me..._

* * *

...I think I made Neji a bit OOC in this chapter...oh well. If he is,I'll change him back next chapter.

For those of you who don't Sailor Moon is a kinda old (but good) anime I watched when I was younger.


	6. English isinteresting?

Hello everyone,and welcome to another chapter of Of Kunai and Shuriken!

I know that this was put on hold for a while and I'm sorry...I had some difficulties coming up with things for this story...I want to make it interesting,and have some fluff in it too...Also I think I have mildly changed their personalities...If it's bad,tell me...but if it's good,tell me that too.

But anyway,thank you faithful readers,for reading my story!

This Chapter is rated T for...English required reading?

Previously in this story...

Neji had to run about town,getting period supplies for that,they watched a Sailor Moon movie.

* * *

It was another fine day at birds were chirping,the flowers,blooming and the teenagers were...fighting?

"Tenten! Wake up! It's Monday!"

"Five more minutes,Neji...please?" She groaned,clutching her yanked the covers off,as usual.

"Get u-...Where are your pants?" Neji sighed, sat up and stretched a little.

"G'morning..." She said blushed,and looked away.

"Tenten...Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"It got kind of hot last night,so I put on some shorts..." She said,getting out of the bed.

"Oh." He grinned a little.

"What...did you think I went pants-less? Did you want to see what was up under this long T-shirt?" She teased.

"No.I just didn't want you to get blood on the anyone came in here,they could come to a bad conclusion." Neji sulked.

_Of course he wouldn't care...Wait a minute...why do I want him to care!?_

"Why are you smacking yourself?" Neji asked. Tenten 's face heated up.

"No...no reason!" She then took off into the bathroom to take a went inside and slid open shower doors.

_Ah...there's nothing more refreshing than a hot shower in the morning..._

She sighed,washing filled up the bathroom,fogging up the mirrors,as she hummed a she had finished showering,she stepped out and wrapped herself up in a towel.

_...Where are my clothes? Ugh... I must have left them in the room..._

"Neji...um could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"C-could you get my clothes off of my bed?" She said blushed a little and picked up her clothes and knocked on the door.

"I've got them..." He then opened the door,only wide enough for her arm to fit arm searched for her clothes which Neji placed into her hand.

"Thank you Neji!" She said,shutting the door.

"You're welcome." He headed towards the kitchen,grabbed an apple,and walked out the door.

_I hope Tenten remembers that the physical is today..._

**Later that morning...**

Tenten was sitting in her Sword techniques .Momochi hadn't started on the actual interesting lessons yet,but the boring,how-to-take-care-of your-sword ones. He had assigned them all a sword based upon their stature and Tenten's was a bit like a katana,except it was shorter that average.

_Ugh...no one cares about this stuff...Why can't we start swinging and using them?_

Class was suddenly interrupted as a beautiful woman walked into the classroom.

"Hello Zabuza...I am sorry.I have interrupted your class...Where is the nurse's office?" She asked.

"Take this hallway,then turn right and it will be right there." He replied.

"Thanks Zabuza!" She then left the class room,the class silent.

"Who was that lady?" Naruto asked,slightly blushing.

"That la-Oh...Haku...we have known each other for a while..."

"Oh...so she's your girlfriend...right?" Shikamaru sighed a little.

_It's easier to say that than to say what "she" really is to me..._

"Yes,she's my girlfriend."

Groans could be heard throughout the class as men's hopes and dreams shattered.

"Why's she here anyway?" A boy with sunglasses asked.

"Tsunade needs a bit more help doing everyone's physicals,so she 's going to be her assistant."

Tenten sat up in her chair.

"P-physicals!? What physicals!?" she yelled.

"We always have physicals to determine who shouldn't be fighting with whom and what classes you should be in for fighting. For instance a heavyweight student shouldn't fight someone who is 100 pounds lighter than him,unless he has the speed to make up for we started doing this...people got severely injured and missed weeks of school." Mr. Momochi sighed.

_Well...that makes sense...but I can't go through a physical and pass as a boy! My period is still on!! What am I going to do?_

The bell rang and Tenten went off to her next .Hatake was the teacher.

"Alright,we are going to learn about the wonderful world reading!Turn in your textbooks to page 5 where we left off."

"Mr. Hatake...we only have these come come paradise books..." Tenten .Hatake grinned slightly.(Or what seemed to be like a can't quite tell with his mask...)

"It's just fine,the Headmaster makes its filled with action,romance and-!"

"Sex." Shikamaru said frowned at him.

"Young men need to know about these things or else they will never learn how to do we will read ,if you will?"

Tenten stood up and as her eyes scanned over it she blushed.

"D-do I have to?"He nodded and Tenten heaved a sigh.

_Here goes..._

"Nami fell backwards onto the bed,whimpering slightly. 'Please...no...' She sniffed as the came towards her. He slowly undid the buttons and-"

Suddenly the door opened and a man wearing a bandana came in.

"Mr. Hatake...I have an annou-Egads! What are these children reading!Come come paradise!? This is not acceptable!"

"Oh Shut up Ebisu...you know you read them too."

"Well,yes but that doesn't change the fact that THEY shouldn't be reading them."

"Tell it to the assigned it,not me." Kakashi sighed,reading the newest copy. The man shut the door and took off towards the headmaster's office,to complain.

"Continue,Tenshi."Kakashi commanded.

"He s-slowly...u-und-"

"Can I read it?" A boy with spikey yellow hair sighed and sat down and sighed with relief,as the boy read the extremely perverted passage,as if it were nothing.

"Thank you,...another voulnte-"

The bell rang loudly disrupting sighed.

"Nevermind...Just leave..."

**At Lunch**

Tenten found the table,where Lee usually sat. Gaara and Kankuro were sitting with him,and Gaara glared at his food.

"I don't like the food here..." He muttered,staring at it.

_Oh crap! It's that creepy guy,Gaara! Maybe...if I can walk away he won't glare at me..._

Lee looked around the room,and found Tenten walking towards another table.

"Oi! Tenshi! We're over here!"He yelled,waving at her.

_Damn._

Tenten walked down to Lee's table,looking defeated.

"Hi Lee..." She said,sitting down in front of grinned excitedly.

"I can't wait for the physicals today!I'll get to find out how taller and more youthful I have become! Maybe I'll even get into the top division of fighters!!"

"...Oh yeah...there are physicals today...almost forgot!" Tenten said,chuckling cautiously.

"Of course there's a physical...Gai-sensei told us that yesterday...Weren't you paying attention?"Neji said,sitting next to glared at him briefly,then nervously picked at her food.

_ I could probably change in the bathroom,but...how do I get past the physical?!?_

"Why are you so nervous? All the do is measure how tall you've gotten, how much you weigh,and how strong you are..." Gaara said,looking at her 's head shot up,and her mouth lacked an stepped in for her.

"He's just...worried that he's not ready for the division he wants to get in."

"Y-yeah!"Tenten mildly glared at her,then Neji.

"Why do you keep defending him,Neji? He can talk for himself..."

"Because,Tenshi is-"

The bell dismissing for lunch cut off Neji's answer and Tenten ran out the door.

_Gotta go get my clothes!_

Neji sighed and left also,leaving Lee,Kankuro and Gaara together by themselves.

_They're hiding something...I know it..._

_

* * *

_That's all for now! Don't forget to send reviews!

Will Gaara find out Tenten's secret?

How will she hide the fact that she's a girl?

And will she get into the division she wants to get into?

Tune in next time for Tenten's physical!!!!

I apologize for any spelling or gramatical errors,for some odd reason,when I fix them and save,the errors won't go away.... :(


End file.
